Public Displays of Affection
by phayte1978
Summary: As the train came roaring into the station, another squeeze at his hand as people pushed them forward. A yelp and Makoto was being pulled by Haru- but not for moving onto the train. Haru had turned to face him, lifting to his toes and placing a kiss on his lips.


Holding Haru's hand, Makoto stood with him waiting for the train. It had been a long day and they were both beat. His other hand held the bag of take out for them once they got back home. They had arrived a few minutes early to the train and people were starting to gather around them.

Makoto was tired- a long day at school, followed by coaching and then watching Haru swim. He could feel the way Haru leaned against him and had to smile. Noise was erupting all around them, but to them- it was only them.

Somehow, Haru was wearing his coat, leaving him with just a light jacket. It had gotten a bit chiller, and Haru decided not to fully dry his hair (even though he offered to dry it). So this left him putting his coat around Haru and shaking his head.

People gathering around him and Haru pressed tighter to his side, squeezing his hand a little more. They had gotten use to the crowds in Tokyo, but it was still overwhelming at times.

As the train came roaring into the station, another squeeze at his hand as people pushed them forward. A yelp and Makoto was being pulled by Haru- but not for moving onto the train. Haru had turned to face him, lifting to his toes and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Haru!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Haru asked, his voice flat as usual.

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as people pushed and shoved around them. He never understood things with Haru at times- sure he knew him inside and out, but Haru would do things like this and scramble his entire thought process. He was still in shock as Haru tugged him forward onto the packed train car.

They had to stand and Haru's back was pressed against him. Neither of them every did any PDA outside of holding hands. Even when their friends were over, they respectfully sat next to one another and now then would hold hands. That was it.

But Haru kissed him… in the train station… with people around them.

The train went to take off, pressing Haru tighter to him. He had one hand holding the handle from the bar above, the other holding their take out. Noise all around them as people talked on their cell phones or to each other.

Makoto's mind still rolling a mile a minute- it wasn't like him and Haru weren't intimate or anything. Hell, they fucked like rabbits most days.

But Haru kissed him… in public.

Deep in his spiral of thought, he felt Haru moving and turning around to face him. Large bright eyes staring up at him with no expression.

"Stop thinking so hard about it," Haru said.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed- all too quickly and loudly.

"You are, I can tell," Haru said, moving a hand onto his waist as he continued to stare up at him.

He was so hyper aware of where Haru's hand was- the way his thumb brushed under his shirt, rubbing at his skin. He felt the heat rise back to his cheeks as he gulped. Blue eyes challenging him, and all Makoto to do was stand there- holding onto the train car and their dinner.

"Is it so terrible I wanted a kiss?" Haru asked.

Startling a little bit- Makoto knew Haru had a point. Just they had never done this kind of thing when others were around.

"But everyone was around us," Makoto said.

"So?"

"...Haru-"

"-No Makoto," Haru said, his voice rising a little bit. "It is always whenever no one is around. Well maybe I didn't want to wait this time!"

The last thing Makoto expected was Haru to get upset over it. Ok, maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing. Trying to make it up to Haru, he leaned down to kiss him this time- to only have Haru turn his head and his lips land on his cheek.

"Haru!" he exclaimed.

"You're only doing it cause you know I'm upset… doesn't count," Haru said, his hand moving from his waist and him turning back around.

A deep breath and Makoto shook his head. He had really fucked up hadn't he?

"Haru…" he whispered loud enough only for Haru to hear him- but he continued to be ignored. Releasing his hand from the bar above them, he wrapped his arm around Haru, pulling him tighter to his body. "I'm sorry."

A small grunt from Haru and the train jarred, making them both stumble. He hated he had to let go of Haru, but he also didn't want them to fall. He also took note of the way Haru stayed tightly pressed to him- and also how he was just barely moving his ass against him. At first he thought it was the way the train was jarring them around- but then he noticed even when it wasn't, there was clear rubbing against his crotch.

"...Haru," he whispered, but got not response. All he could see was the top of Haru's head. The heat rose back to his cheeks as he felt himself getting slowly turned on. Shifting and moving so they were not so tightly touching, Makoto found that Haru just closed that space again, leaning even harder on him.

Closing his eyes, Makoto took a deep breath- trying to calm and will his body not to react to Haru. He knew it was pointless- Haru could easily turn him on, and he was proving that point right now.

A few stops, and the train started to give them more room than being so packed. A seat opening up, and Makoto let go of the railing, moving to the empty seats. Setting the take out bag on his lap, he hoped to only hide what Haru had done to him.

Haru sitting next to him, leaning on his side, and a hand on his knee. Reaching out, Makoto went to take his hand, only to have it smacked away.

"Haru!" he whined.

"Deal with it," Haru said, this time leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. This time Makoto jumped a bit- but he did not jump away.

What had gotten into Haru? He was never like this!

Makoto kept his eyes open. There were people still in the train car with them! Warm lips moved against his stiff mouth, then Haru pulled back and glared at him.

"Makoto…" Haru warned.

There was a fire behind Haru's eyes he never saw outside of the water. He had no idea what it was- but it sort of scared him. Swallowing, Makoto sat stiffer in his seat. Haru continued to glare at him as he tried to ignore it. A hand moved from his leg even higher, making Makoto move the take out bag to hide Haru's hand. Whatever had possessed Haru, was also creeping its way towards his crotch.

A pressure on his crotch and Makoto yelped. He knew his face was scarlet red- and he knew Haru was still glaring at him. They had two more stops to go, and he felt himself swelling in his pants.

"...Haru," he whined, "Please… we will be home soon."

"Don't. Want. To. Wait." Haru spit.

The pressure over his dick grew. Makoto was steadily looking around the car to see if anyone had taken notice, though they all seemed to be lost in their own little words.

"You worry to much," Haru said.

Maybe he did, but he also didn't think people needed to know what happened between him and Haru. He always thought Haru felt the same way as Haru never did anything when they were out or with friends.

But now…

Now he had to rethink all of it. Especially the more Haru pressed on his dick over his pants and stared at him.

"Look at me," Haru said.

Slowly turning to stare into Haru's intense blue eyes- he didn't pull away when Haru leaned in and kissed him.

The announcement for their stop _finally_ came and Makoto went to jump up, fixing his shirt to cover the bulge in his pants. Racing off the train he stood at the station gasping for air.

What the hell was going on? Was he dreaming?

A grab at his shirt and Haru had both hands pulling them together, his mouth crushing his lips. A loud smack of their lips and he was being pushed away.

"I don't care who knows I love you," Haru plainly stated.

The glare was gone from Haru's eyes, he gave him his usual blank expression. _This_ was what Makoto was use too- _this_ was what Makoto understood.

Maybe Haru had a point, but it was not one Makoto wished to share with all the world. Grabbing Haru's hand, Makoto tugged him back to his flat. He knew even without pulling Haru along that he would follow- but he liked grabbing his hand- leading him.

Haru would never say anything, he always went along with it, and that made Makoto smile.

As they got to Makoto's flat, he slipped his shoes off and places the takeout on the counter. Haru was removing his layers of jackets and Makoto just stared at his friend- the love of his life.

"Your face is being weird," Haru said.

" _You_ were being weird," Makoto pointed out.

Haru shrugged and walked over where Makoto was, wrapping his arms around him. _Something_ at some point had happened and Haru was clingier than usual.

"Haru?"

A shake of his head and Haru was staring up at him. "Just… I saw this couple at school… holding hands, sharing their lunch and kisses," Haru said, then looked away. "Made me miss you… I think."

Chuckling, Makoto felt his chest grow tight. It had been quite an adjustment going to a different school than Haru- having lunch with other people, not seeing each other til after classes. Just knowing that Haru missed him during those moments made his entire body warm up.

Leaning down, Makoto captured Haru's lips with his own. Wrapping his arms around Haru, holding him close- he never wanted to let him go. Small moans escaped from Haru as his tongue licked into his mouth, tasting Haru. He had no idea if he would ever be comfortable kissing Haru in public, but for now- he never wanted to stop.

Pulling back, Makoto stared down at Haru, the way his eyes darkened as he stare up at him. Taking his hand, Makoto led him to his bed.

Immediately Haru was pressed to him, making him fall to the mattress. Makoto loved feeling how Haru fell on his body, his entire weight pressed on him. His hands moved under the back of Haru's shirt, feeling his skin warm to the touch. His thumbs rubbing small circles as their mouths met once more.

Haru shifted his body, spreading his thighs so he was straddling him. For all the words Haru never spoke, his actions spoke so much. He could taste the longing and need in Haru's kiss. He could taste the long hours they spent away from each other. Hours they took for granted back in high school.

Things changed, but they only grew.

Sliding Haru's shirt over his head, Makoto sat up, pressing Haru back into him with a crushing hug. Something about squeezing him tightly against his body felt _good_. Haru would grunt but he started to kiss at Makoto's neck, gently biting at his skin- not leaving any marks.

That was one thing they both agreed on- noticeable marks. They were not like Asahi or Kisumi who showed off their love bites to anyone who looked their way- no. They concealed theirs.

Pushing Haru from his lap, Makoto laid him on his back, tugging at his pants- laughing at the swimming trunks underneath. It amused him when Haru showered, but yet still put his swimming trunks on. Peeling them off his hips, Makoto left them mid thigh- locking Haru's legs into place.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

"See, if you wore normal underwear, you could move easier," he laughed.

Hands wandering down the slim form of Haru, watching how his muscles reacted to him, seeing his cock pulse when his fingers got close- made his mouth water. Kissing along Haru's hip bones, licking where they dipped, his mouth moving lower- sucking on a spot at the lowest point of Haru's hip.

It was one of his favorite spots, and Makoto was sure this mark was going to turn permanent. The moment it got lighter, his mouth would find it again, blossoming a bright red-bluish spot again.

Haru's hands in his hair as his toes curled. Makoto knew this was a sensitive spot on him- probably why he kept it marked as a reminder.

"Touch me," Haru breathed.

He loved hearing Haru asking him to touch him. Moving up, Makoto pressed his lips back to Haru's, his hands working over his sides and chest. Splaying out his hand, he felt all he could of Haru's warm body.

Rolling Haru over, Makoto finally peeled his swim trunks down his legs, kissing at licking down his spine. Haru's body would arch and bend to his mouth, his head turned to the side as he softly moaned out.

Even after all this time, hearing the sounds Haru made turned him on so much. For someone so quiet and with a few words- this was where it all came out. Chanting 'more', 'yes', 'lower' and 'don't stop'- Makoto took his direction as he kissed down to the dimples on Haru's lower back. The same dimples he saw when Haru stood before diving, the same dimples his tongue licked at while his hands squeezed the round globes of Haru's ass.

"Makoto!" Haru called out as he kissed further down.

Humming as his mouth moved, Makoto continued to kiss further down. His hands grabbing harder at Haru's ass, leaving him firmly planted into the mattress. Small little hip thrust that Haru did to gain friction to his cock only had Makoto smile- Haru could be so impatient. Just like at the train station when he wanted a kiss and Makoto's attention.

Well he has Makoto's full attention- like that has ever changed.

Even with how clingy and demanding Haru got with him, Makoto had to wonder if Haru even noticed- he _always_ had Makoto's attention. Moments it seemed like Makoto was distracted on things, even as he studied- he knew exactly what Haru was doing or where he was. It was how it had been since he could remember.

Spreading Haru's cheeks, Makoto licked his lips and looked up briefly where Haru was face first into the mattress, panting and moaning. A quick lick of his tongue right over Haru's rim and the long drawn out moan from Haru into the bedding.

He knew better than to tease Haru after his confession today. Another lick, and Makoto pressed his thumb onto the tight ring of muscles. Haru's rear lifted, his hands grabbing at the sheets. Pressing him thumb a bit more, his spit loosening Haru's rim, Makoto continued to lick. Removing his thumb, he pressed the tip of his tongue in, feeling Haru open to him. Thrust with his tongue as if it were his fingers, and Haru was screaming into the mattress and squirming.

The sound of Haru screaming out in pure bliss was what he wanted to hear. Wrapping his lips around Haru's rim, letting his spit make a mess of him- Makoto continued. His hands taking purchase tightly on Haru's ass- sure to leave marks by the morning.

Lifting his face up, Makoto kissed each cheek, then leaned over to grab for the lube off the nightstand. Haru was whimpering into the bedding at the loss of their contact. Smiling to himself, Makoto coated his fingers and circled a finger around Haru's rim- waiting for those sounds to return.

Maybe Haru needed a kiss at the station when people were around. But Makoto needed these noises from Haru. His fingers sinking deep into Haru, and Makoto curled them. There was a way Haru would barely move, but he felt him pressing back against his hand.

It was something he could do all night- and on more than one occasion showed Haru how he can please him with simply his hand (never touching his cock). It drove Haru insane each brush of his fingers over his prostate. He would press and massage, then pull back gently. His fingers played Haru like Haru swam in the water.

His name came out broken from Haru's lips, the sweat building on his body. Even as Makoto still sat there with his clothing on, knowing the pleasure he brought Haru would almost get him off completely. There was even a time when he had finger fucked Haru into orgasm, only to find he had released himself. He was so intent on watching Haru come undone- and it had completely snuck up on him.

"Makoto… please!" Haru cried out.

He wanted to drive his fingers in more, he wanted to feel parts of Haru no one else ever did. He loved stretching and toying with him. But when Haru's broken voice begged him, he knew what Haru wanted.

Leaning down, kissing at Haru's lower back, Makoto withdrew his fingers and stood from the bed. Haru was open mouthed as his head turned to face him. Slowly pulling his own shirt over his head, he saw blue eyes sparkle at him. The flush covering Haru's body was a sight he wanted more of.

Though the way Haru was looking up at him, making him feel so sure about himself at that moment. They never had to speak words- there was something in the way Haru looked at him, the longing and the want was all there.

Slowly undoing his pants, he slipped them off with his briefs-letting his cock free. Grabbing the lube, he poured some into his hand and slowly stroked himself.

Haru's hand reaching out, wanting him only made Makoto swell even more. Another stroke with his fist, and he could see the hunger deep inside Haru.

"Makoto," Haru begged.

A simple nod and he was moving back to the bed, placing a hand on Haru's lower back, and another on the bed. He would keep Haru tightly pressed into the bed. Hard puffs of air came from Haru as he slipped his cock between his cheeks, letting his cock press against him rim.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto slowly pressed into Haru, feeling the welcoming heat surrounding his cock. A gasp and Haru was clenching the sheets and moaning softly. Hovering over Haru, Makoto stared down watching as Haru's muscles in his body clenched, and listening to way his breathing came. Slowly pressing more in, he sighed as he felt himself sink deeply into Haru.

His entire body felt overheated- Haru always did that to him. Even though he was the one fucking Haru, he felt like he would split down the center. Staring down, he saw where they were connected, and how well Haru took him into his body. His body quivered a bit, then he felt that barely there movement from Haru.

Keeping him pressed into the mattress, Makoto pulled out slowly, watching his cock drag out of Haru, then he pressed back in just as slow. He wasn't allowing Haru to move, and at the angle he was, watching his own cock move in and out of Haru was doing something to him. He felt the ball of heat soaring through his body the more he slowly thrusted into Haru.

Picking up his pace, then Haru was tightly clenching around him, Makoto moaned softly. Wines and whimpers muffled from the mattress where filling the room around him. It made his head almost dizzy- it always did when he had Haru like this.

Even having Haru laid out on the mattress, he had a way to lifting his ass, making his back arch just enough to make Makoto's brain fuzzy. He wanted more contact with Haru, even being this deep inside of him wasn't enough. Slowly lowering his top half so his chest pressed to Haru's back, Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru and held him tightly, his hips steadily moving.

He was breathing hard, right in Haru's ear, listening to the sounds coming from Haru. He could feel even better the way Haru's body was reacting and how Haru was rubbing his hips over the bedding. Another thrust in and Haru was arching his body, calling out his name. Makoto knew from how tight Haru got around his cock that he had orgasmed.

It was an awkward angle, but somehow Haru turned his head so they could kiss. Even with Haru drooling and almost incoherent, he always wanted kisses from him. When they pulled away, Makoto lifted up and slammed into Haru's willing body- again and again. Small whimpers from Haru and then he clenched around him again.

Letting out the air he was holding in his lungs, Makoto was getting close. Another thrust and Haru continued to whimper.

It hit him like a freight train. His entire body shook as he slammed deeply into Haru, reaching places only he had access too. His cock empting, his body set on fire. Gasping for air, Makoto fell on top of Haru, mumbling into his neck as his body continued to shake.

When he could think again, Makoto slowly pulled out of Haru and rolled over. Grabbing for Haru, he pulled him to his side, peppering his face with kisses.

It only took a moment and both their stomachs were growling. A small chuckle and Makoto rubbed at Haru's arm then got up to get their take out. Dinner in bed was always a good thing.

* * *

Makoto always woke before Haru did. Seeing Haru pressed up against him, then as soon as he left the bed- Haru would roll into his spot, his face buried deep into his pillow. Makoto smiled and felt a warmth travel over his body as he looked down at Haru's naked back. Pulling the blanket better over Haru- Makoto grabbed the empty take out containers off the bed and went to make them breakfast.

It was his quiet time to start the day. Making coffee, Makoto smiled to himself. Waking up next to Haru had always been so much more than he thought it would. Sure, Haru had his own place, but most nights- they found their way here. He knew Haru was debating and even hinting around at not resigning his lease, and that only made Makoto smile more.

Life in Tokyo had become everything he wanted it too. With Haru at his side, their relationship taking full bloom, and both working towards their goals.

Even as they walked to the station, Haru somehow was wearing one of his sweaters- even though it hung off of him- Makoto smiled. They would have to take separate trains in the morning, and would meet late afternoon at the pool.

"Will you even bother to text me today?" Makoto asked, his hands instinctively fixing the buttons on Haru's jacket and the scarf around his neck.

"You know I won't," Haru said, turning his eyes away.

That was something he could never change. Haru hated phones and only carried his because Makoto threw a fit.

"Fine, fine…" Makoto sighed. "See you at the pool?"

When Haru turned to face him, he could hear the trains in the distant coming to the station. Haru was challenging him with his eyes- just standing there.

Gulping, Makoto knew what Haru wanted. Even as people ran around them so they would not miss the train, Haru was not budging. He figured it would be easier if Haru just leaned in and kissed him, but no, he just stood there challenging him with his eyes. There something behind those blue eyes staring up at him- almost begging him without words. Haru wanted him to kiss him, Haru didn't care who saw. At that moment, Makoto realized he did not care who saw either.

A deep breath in, and Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, pressing their mouths together. He could feel Haru smile against his lips- and though the kiss was not long, it was what Haru wanted.

"See you later!" Haru called out, racing to his train and waving behind him.

Makoto knew his cheeks were red, and he had kissed Haru with everyone watching them. Stepping into his train, he heard his phone ping with a text.

Haru - Miss you

A smile and Makoto replied back with a heart.


End file.
